One Ordinary Day, with Ranulf
by Arteset
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Ranulf overcoming his i-podphobia with Vic's help. Set during Stargazer time period. Rated R for Ranulf awesomeness.


A/N: EverNight's all about Bianca and Lucas so I thought, why not Ranulf? Please have in mind I have not read Hourglass so I might have inaccurate info. I own a snazzy blue water bottle but I don't own Evernight.

Ranulf stood nervously in front of the door, debating whether to knock or not. He had been standing there for quite a while, afraid to go in and even more afraid of Mrs. Bethany finding out he chickened out. He didn't want a human roommate, even though he could restrain his thirst better than anyone else. So there he was, duffel bag in one hand and chess board in the other, waiting and fearing. The door suddenly swung open, missing Ranulf's nose by nearly a quarter of an inch.

"Dude," Victor said, looking at Ranulf, "I'm so sorry, you alright?" Ranulf, still in shock, only nodded his head.

"You must be my new roomie," Victor stated, eyeing the stuff Ranulf was holding, "don't just stand there dude. Come on in. I was just about to go looking for you," He ushered Ranulf in and closed the door behind him.

"As of now this is Casa de Victor and…what's your name again?"

"Ranulf, my good man, I am called Ranulf." He extended his hand out, certainly not expecting Victor to high five it then give him a man-hug.

"All right Ranulf! Now this can be Casa de Vic and Ranulf. Or Ranulf and Vic. I kinda started packing out so I didn't really leave you much of a choice, Sorry Bro," Ranulf only walked to the unoccupied side of the room and threw his light duffel bag on the ground then carefully placed his chessboard on the bed.

"Is that all you brought? I can help you with the rest if you want," Vic offered, only to see Ranulf smiling. He only bothered to carry his chessboard, which never fell out of style, unlike clothing and technology. He wasn't much of a faddist to keep up, unlike other vampires and their cursed I-pods.

"It is all right," Ranulf replied, "this is all I have brought with me. Perhaps I can assist you in unpacking your items?"

"Sure, the more hands the better." Ranulf began to open a cardboard box filled to the brim with DVDs and CDs. He began organizing the discs while Vic talked jovially of his summer and asked Ranulf a thing or two. Before they knew it, the clock struck 8 o'clock; dinner time.

"Whew," Vic sighed in relief, "so glad we're done. I didn't realize I brought so much crap with me. But every piece of crap I own has its own little story you know?"

Ranulf nodded in agreement, someone who agreed with him at last! Perhaps it was good to room with a human, even if he was a little off his rocker.

_One month later…_

Ranulf stared at the I-pod on Vic's desk, wishing the spirits controlling it would just die. Because of them he was failing Modern Technology* Class and the other vampires made fun of him; not that he cared what they thought but still.

"The I-pod's not going to turn on by itself you know," Vic reminded him for the millionth time. It seemed every time he looked up from his assignment he found Ranulf in the same situation, angrily staring at the rectangular piece of somewhat modern technology.

"I hate I-pods," Ranulf muttered, "and I hate that class."

"Alright," Vic sighed, putting his homework aside, "this is getting annoying. Look Ranulf, you wanna pass that class or not?"

"Yes of course," Ranulf replied, "but I hate these useless things. Why, my generation never needed them so there's no reason for me to use them."

"Look Ranulf," Vic spoke, "just pretend this I-pod is a pretty girl. Look how sleek she is, why don't you touch her?" He put the I-pod in Ranulf's palm, giving him an encouraging grin. Ranulf lightly touched it, expecting the spirits to control his own body but nothing happened.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Vic added, "now pretend these ear plugs are her melodious mouth, so sweet and pouty. Stick the ear plugs in your ears and prepare to hear her sing for you. She can sing in various tones, in fact she can even sing like a dude!" Ranulf did as Vic said, and sure enough, he heard a clear voice sing the most beautiful song he had ever heard. She sounded happy and in love, two things Ranulf wished he still had. When the song ended, he felt depressed, until the next song came on and more beautiful singing came on.

"I…I did it," Ranulf smiled, looking up to Vic who was also smiling, "I really did it!"

"Alright!" Vic slapped his back in a celebratory manner, "this calls for pizza!"

"Umm Vic?" Ranulf asked with a confused look on his face.

"What up?"

"Who is this Pizza person? Is it someone important you must call? I've got to finish my assignments you know."

"You're so funny man! A natural-born comedian!" Vic replied, "Pizza's not a person, it's a type of food with so many shapes in it. Every piece is a triangle that makes up a circle and that circle is enclosed in a square box."

"Ohh," Ranulf tried hard not to laugh, these crazy humans and their crazy food.

A/N: * I don't remember what that class was called. Zut! Review?


End file.
